For centuries people have been applying decorative materials to their bodies. Evidence shows that the ancient Egyptians applied paints to their bodies especially around their eyes, perhaps to protect them from the sun. Socially, in ancient Egypt, hairstyle and cosmetics distinguished the various social classes from each other. In Greece and Rome particular hairstyles were signs of social standing, age and marital status. After Rome fell the use of cosmetics in Western Europe virtually disappeared until the Crusaders brought perfumes hair dyes and other beauty products back to Europe. During the Renaissance, a pale look that was achieved by the use of heavy powders was a badge of class and became a longtime status symbol. In France, men and women competed with each other in personal adornment. Various powders, perfumes, wigs, and beauty marks were the rage of the aristocracy. One theory has it that the heavy makeup that was applied was an effort to hide the effects of disease particularly small pox that was endemic to the area. In the Americas, native American tribes, long before the arrival of Columbus, used war paints extracted from fruits, particularly berries, and vegetables. Native Americans used animal fats to coat their bodies and protect them from harsh weather. Over the centuries lip coverings have been used to enhance the color of lips. In addition, many people apply various unguents, balms, salves and moisturizers to their lips to soften them and to enhance them.
Lip products can be applied in a variety of ways and are packaged to assist the application of the product. As a result, there are a variety of dispensers on the market. One common way that lipsticks have been sold is in stick or rod form in a dispenser that has a rotatable base and a screw type mechanism for raising from the dispenser for application by the consumer. In these types of dispensers the lipstick material is held in a cup or base in the shape of a short length of tubing that is sealed at one end. The cup or base is typically up to about 0.5″ in height. Since the lipstick material held in these dispensers is only a couple inches high, the cup or base constitutes, in the consumers mind at least, a significant portion of the purchased product. The material in the base is usually thrown away when the portion of the stick above the base has been worn away from use. Many consumers, in an attempt to stretch a few more applications out of the applicator or because they ran out before they were able to purchase a replacement will use their fingertips, a tissue or other means to get at the remainder. This is messy process and not very satisfactory to the consumer.
Another common problem with lip applicators is the issue of breakage of the stick when too great a force is applied, either during application or due to misuse. It is not uncommon for a user of lipsticks to report that from time to time in the haste of application or otherwise, the extended stick of lip material was inadvertently broken off during use. Not surprisingly this breakage usually occurs during the early stages of use by the consumer when the product has hardly been used which creates great dissatisfaction with the product. Similarly, it is not unusual for the raised stick to be damaged inadvertently, or by small children and others who have gotten access to the product. There are many instances where the stick has been smudged, smashed or otherwise ruined due to mishandling.
Some manufacturers of lip products seek to avoid the problems with applicators and the breakage issues of a stick type product by supplying a brush to apply the lip product. Brushes can give a better lip covering than the traditional stick particularly where a professional is applying the product. However, brushes are usually more difficult to use. Because of the flexibility of the brush bristles, it is sometimes difficult to apply the lip covering with a brush. Another problem with brushes is that the application of a lip covering with a brush is a two-handed operation that makes it difficult to apply the lip product in some common situations. When applying the product with a brush, one hand holds the reservoir containing the lip product while the other hand is usually needed to apply it to the lips.
One patent that attempts to solve the problems with stick lip products is U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,347 to Gueret. Gueret discloses a dispenser for applying a liquid to pasty consistency material. The patent shows complex valving arrangement in a container for applying a product. The container is provided with a horizontal disk on a threaded member that causes the disk to rise when the base is turned. The disk forces the product out through a valve and to a plurality of orifices in the top of the container. The top of the container is oblique to resemble the angle given to many lipsticks that are currently sold. Although this patent solves the breakage problem of stick shaped lipsticks, it does not solve the wastage issue. Where the traditional lipstick has a base, in which the lipstick is placed that causes wastage, the Gueret device's complex head piece is also a potential source of product waste. The design of the dispensing valve of Gueret is such that significant amounts of material remain in the dispenser when the disk finishes its travel along the threaded rod. In addition, as seen in FIG. 1 of the patent the dispenser's shoulder and neck area have a diameter that is less than the diameter of the disk preventing complete travel of the disk and leaving significant amount of product in the dispenser. It is not uncommon for the consumer who perceives that there is unused product remaining in the dispenser to attempt to open the dispenser. This, at a minimum can be a messy procedure and at its worse can cause injury, particularly if a sharp object is used to open the dispenser.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser for products that is designed so the possibility of breakage of the product as it extends from the dispenser is eliminated.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser for products that is designed so that significant amounts of product do not remain in the dispenser after use of the dispenser is complete.